Late Night Talk
by AwkwardAvellana
Summary: Unable to fall asleep in her dorm room, Jirou takes a trip down to the lobby in search of peace and quiet. However, it seems like she may have found some company instead. (SORRY ABOUT THE CODING ISSUE! FIXED & REUPLOADED!) Original Post Date: August 2017


_Thump_  
 _Thump_  
 _Thump_

"Seriously?" Jirou Kyoukasighed in frustration as she heard repeated hits to the dorm room wall. It was already past midnight but there was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep any time soon. Uraraka, who was normally a quiet upstairs neighbor, has been tossing and turning every night since she started her internship. It's not that Jirou wanted to listen in but it seemed like most of her worries came from trying to save someone by the name of Eri.

Having no other choice, Jirou grabbed her blanket and her phone before leaving her room. She could at least try and sleep a couple hours down in the common lounge. Or, so she thought while going down on the elevator to the first floor.

To her surprise, the elevator doors opened and Jirou could see the light shining brightly from the television screen at end of the hall. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell who was lying on the couch from where she was standing.

She slowly made her way over as to not scare the person because the last thing she needed was Aizawa-sensei finding out they were out after curfew. Once she was close enough, she leaned over the sofa and found nothing but a pillow and an empty bag of chips.

"Hey, what are you do-" said a sudden voice.

"Kya!" Jirou yelped and aimed her ear jacks in the direction of the voice.

"Damn it, Jirou! It's just me!" Jirou turned around and saw that it was none other than Kaminari who was making his way back from the kitchen. "Are you always this jumpy at night?"

"Sorry," Her heart still pounding from the sudden scare. "I didn't think anyone else would be up."

"Me neither," Kaminari yawned. "I couldn't sleep though. I'm not sure if Kirishima is working out in his room or having some serious nightmares because there's constant noise coming from his room."

"Same with Uraraka," If it was any other student causing such a ruckus, anyone would have been quick to knock at their doors. However, most of Class 1-A has been conscious of the intern kids since it seems like they've all been carrying the weight of the world recently.

"I didn't think they were going to get involved into anything so serious. You know, it supposed to be an internship."

"Yeah, but it's not like they had a choice if they're the ones that asked to be there," it was one of the few things that Jirou happened to hear from a hush discussion among her troubled classmates.

Kaminari made his way to his previous spot on the couch and sat down. "But isn't it too soon?"

"Too soon for what?" Jirou asked as she sat down right next to him. She wasn't sure where this conversion was going, but she didn't want to feel alone.

"For all of this," Kaminari started to scratch the back of his head. A nervous habit of his that she's seen more frequently as of late. "Fighting for our lives against villains, being worried over kidnapped friends, and having secrets that apparently cause a lack of sleep and a whole lot of concern to everyone around you." Kaminari stared her right in the eye, searching for a serious answer to all of this. "We're still in our first year… Is this really what we signed up for?"

Fear. It was fear that he was feeling. Fear that was keeping her awake. Fear of what their future would hold. Fear that they were going to be in the same position as their friends very soon and find out that the hero life isn't all that glamorous as they thought it would be.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Jirou didn't know why she was being so honest. Was it the lack of sleep that they were feeling or the frustration that they've been holding in because there was no one else they could talk to about it? Possibly both. "But, we wouldn't still be here if we didn't want to try to be heroes anyways."

"You're right," whispered Kaminari. Turning to look back at whatever nonsense was playing on the television.

"Kaminari?"

"Yeah?"

"Here," Jirou didn't have the strength to tell him that everything was going to be okay because as far as she could tell, the worst has yet to come. She could, however, share her blanket and a moment of her time with him. So, that's what she did.

She's not sure what time they fell asleep or who turned off the tv but it didn't really matter. There were no dreams that night, only the comfort of silence and a source of warmth. It wasn't long before the morning light woke Jirou up or before she realized that the source of heat came from the body leaning onto her.

"Hey," she lightly tapped his cheek with her ear jack. "Kaminari, get up."

The blond only groaned in response. Jirou didn't want to get caught in such an awkward position by any of her classmates, but a small part of her was enjoying it too. At some point that night, she had rested her head onto his shoulder and he had managed to grab a hold of her hand. Something he didn't seem to have intent of letting go any time soon.

"It's never the easy way with you," The girl mused. As softly as she could, Jirou sent a few shock to his hand.

That did the trick. Kaminari swiftly let go of Jirou's hand and said, "W-what's going on?" Obviously confused, he gave Jirou a strange look, "What are you… um.. doing in my room?"

"This isn't your room," Jirou bluntly said, moving away from the boy before things became more awkward.

"Oh… oh right! Last night!" Kaminari blushed when he realized they fell asleep on the couch together. Stumbling to get up, "Sorry, Jirou!"

"Its fine," Fiddling with her ear jacks, since she wasn't sure as to what else to say, "We should get back to our rooms before someone sees us."

They each gathered their things while avoiding each other's gaze. "Um… Good night, I guess." Mumbled the electric user.

"Morning," Jirou pointed out, not wanting to stay in common lounge a second longer.

"Good morning then?" Kaminari hesitated for a moment, "Wait, Jirou?"

"What?" Jirou was already halfway to the elevator on the girl's side.

"Thanks for the talk and for the nap!" Kaminari flashed her a smile before making his way to the other side of the building.

"Idiot," she muttered, not wanting to acknowledge the sudden butterflies that were flying around her stomach. As long as no one found out about their little sleeping arrangement they would be fine.

To Jirou's embarrassment, Aizawa-sensei lectured them both to not make a frequent habit of leaving the TV on all night in the common lounge.


End file.
